


Sé lo que hiciste el verano pasado

by kimmy_lin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, SPN 9 temporada
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5979189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimmy_lin/pseuds/kimmy_lin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es difícil para Dean Winchester distinguir las líneas cuando esos ojos azules le miran por el retrovisor. Hay antecedentes en su historia para exhortarle precaución.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sé lo que hiciste el verano pasado

**Author's Note:**

> La historia está ubicada en la pelea que tienen Sam y Dean luego de que expulsan a Gadreel. Es la primera historia que publico aquí, espero guste.

 

Es difícil distinguir las líneas con esos ojos azules mirándote por el retrovisor. La última vez que sucedió, esa primera y única fue algo así ¿no? Con Sam fuera y tan solo ambos de ustedes sobre ruedas.

Intentas ser optimista pero vamos Dean, sabes mejor que eso, la pelea anterior no había sido así de fuerte, no más que decisiones hipotéticas, desacuerdos, ¿tu alcoholismo tal vez? pero ahora, ahora hay sangre embarrando las manos de tu hermano, la de Kevin Tran, el pequeño chico que ambos habían llegado a acoger como parte de su familia.

Sabes que Castiel tiene razón, Sam aún no está listo para perdonarte pero ¿qué pasa si no puede perdonarte nunca? El solo pensamiento te asfixia, te patea sin piedad al fondo de ese gran hoyo que ha cavado el odio que sientes por ti mismo, a las profundidades de tu infierno colmado de buenas intenciones, porque lo cierto es que no estás hecho para soportar la sola idea de que Sam te odie aunque tu ceño fruncido y los músculos de tu rostro intenten jurar lo contrario.

Tus puños golpean el timón y las lágrimas amargas luchan sobre tus pupilas.

La mano izquierda de Cas está en tu hombro derecho entonces. Y es curioso, si me permites decirlo, que aún sin Sam aquí, Cas haya tomado el maldito asiento trasero.

Cruzan miradas por intermedio del espejo, los ojos azules sufren porque a pesar de tener el poder de realizar milagros no puede consolarte, pues eso es un imposible.

“Estaciona el auto Dean,” su voz te dice. Y tú gruñes. Haces una mueca y te rascas con impotencia la nuca.

Que estaciones el auto. Que sueltes ese timón. Suena sencillo de la forma en que te lo dice pero ¿que no sucedió así esa vez?

Sueltas una carcajada amarga. Gruesas gotas ahora caen por tus mejillas. ¿Tiene un sentido retenerlas? Venga ya, vaquero.

“Estaciona ya,” Castiel te repite.

Tú no muestras señales de querer obedecerle así que el muy hijo de puta lo hace por ti.

Baby aparca intempestivamente y el efecto latigazo que sufres es pequeño pero aun así afecta los terminales nociceptivos de tu columna entera. Los ángeles son todos unos cabrones, esas no son noticias nuevas Dean, bien sabes que no deberías tentarlos así que la culpa es tuya. Siempre la culpa es tuya.

De ambos eres tú el que sabe.

Él de esto no entiende una mierda, Dean Winchester. Sufre el abandono de su papi y las convencionalidades humanas son para él un territorio desconocido pero para ti no. Joder, puedes pretender ignorarlas pero eso no significa que no las sepas.

“Dean” te llama, la voz baja, gruesa e inclemente, no va a pedirte disculpas.

Y tú no vas a exigírselas tampoco. Te has pasado. Oh Dean, no hay lugar al que puedas huir. Castiel no va a dejarte. Hundes la frente en el timón con ambas manos alrededor de tu cabeza tratando de cubrir tu fragilidad, hay una gran nube de polvo alrededor.

“La cagué, Cas, creo que esta vez....irreparablemente.”

Castiel calla.

Puedes oírle mascullar una maldición y luego solo silencio, porque sí cariño, la has cagado hasta el fondo y el ángel a tu lado no tiene en su genética esa ley que estipula que venderte alguna mentira en este tipo de situaciones es aceptable así que solo se queda a tu lado hasta que tu reserva de lágrimas termina por agotarse.

Pasó algo así esa otra vez de la cuál ninguno habló ¿no es así? con Cas sentado allá atrás, una mano suave en tu hombro después de haberte obligado a parar el auto. La verdad no estás muy seguro de la secuencia correcta en los eventos de esa noche. Jesús bendito, te prohibiste pensar en esa noche, escondiste el recuerdo en algún recondijo de tu inconsciente con éxito remarcable… hasta ahora.

Pues fue difícil también esa noche poder distinguir las líneas con esos ojos azules frente a los tuyos ¿verdad, Dean? Porque al fin y al cabo esos no son ojos cualquieras, son los de un ángel del señor, el que envió para ti. Ojos capaces de leer a través de tu nocivo ceño fruncido y tu apariencia de hielo. Ojos que saben que aquí y ahora estás hecho pedazos.

Joder, Dean ¿me equivocaría al afirmar que son los únicos que podrían dar un aproximado bastante acertado de cuan jodido en realidad estás por dentro?

Quizás sea esa la razón ¿no? de que sea el único al que permitirías mirarte así.

Estás ahora tan acostumbrado a tener esos ojos azules pegados a tu cuerpo, has tenido que desde que ese ángel llegó a tu vida. Y la verdad es que te preguntas si esos ojos azules te han mirado de este modo siempre. Así, secretos, como si compartieran algo que va mucho más allá de lo que es posible expresar con simples palabras. Cosas que te aterrorizan no saber y mojarían mucho peor tus pantalones si siquiera intentaras comprender. Porque Cas no ha sido más que confusión desde que puso su mano sobre tu hombro. Borrando tu realidad. Poniéndolo todo en blanco. Exiliándolos. Aislándolos. Él y tú y más nada.

La noche es espesa y ningún alma va tras ese camino ¿Indiana? No puedes recordar siquiera a qué estado se dirigen, lo más lejos de Sam posible, para puntualizar tu terquedad, tus deseos de autodestrucción.

“Solo da la vuelta, Dean,” su voz aterciopelada te dice, “venga, da la vuelta, vamos a buscarle.”

Tú te atreves a mirarle un segundo, el ángel te está suplicando con la mirada así que asientes. Aliviado hasta un punto extremo porque lo cierto es que necesitas buscar a tu hermano, necesitas decirle que le amas, que es tu hermano menor, que protegerle es tu trabajo, que asegurarte que viva es tu puto trabajo, que le necesitas respirando, que entiendes que las cosas se salieron de control hasta el punto de no retorno, que gente invaluable tuvo que decir adiós pero que están aquí, que siguen aquí, y que puede odiarte, puede odiarte si así lo quiere pero que por favor no piense por un solo segundo que esto es solo fruto de tu egoísmo.

Que es cierto, estás aterrorizado de quedarte solo. Pero que te asusta aún más permitir que tu hermano lo haga.

“Venga,” Cas te azuza de nuevo, sacándote de tus pensamientos.

Tú obedeces medio ausente. Una de tus manos viaja a tus llaves aún metidas en su sitio, y la otra de ellas va hacia la caja de cambio. Pero no alcanzas a darle avance. Pues Cas te sonríe con alivio a través del retrovisor y su mano deja tu hombro y solo, de pronto no está bien.

“¿Cas?” le llamas.

Los ojos azules regresan del alfombrado de tu auto a ti. Enormes e infinitamente tristes.

“¿Cas?” tratas otra vez, porque el ángel no está ahí. Y crees poder presumir cuál es más bien su paradero.

El ángel vuelve, mira en tus ojos verdes. No sabes lo que encuentra en ellos pero es suficiente para obligarle a desviar la mirada a sus manos ahora en su regazo. El ángel encoge sus hombros y su sonrisa triste se estira grande en su rostro pálido.

“Todo va a estar bien, Dean,” intenta mentirte y se siente como una bofetada contra tu mejilla derecha porque probablemente la lengua le arde, su fe.

De alguna manera aquello puebla de lágrimas tus párpados. No sabes que es lo que te posee cuando dices lo que dices a continuación, quizás son tus tormentosos sentimientos estrujándote tan fuerte aquello que podrías llamar corazón. Pero lo haces.

“Pasó justo así esa noche ¿no?” le preguntas.

Él te entiende, lo sabes, sus ojos te lo dicen, podrías hacer un libro acerca de lo que cada tonalidad de azul significa.

“Solo da la vuelta, Dean” te dice, te arroja la advertencia y espera solo vires el timón y pongas el vehículo en marcha, pero tus manos temblequean alrededor del timón. Tu garganta seca y tu lengua rescatan valor de esos kilos que se supone que tienes siempre en cada músculo desde que aceptaste este trabajo.

“No,” respondes.

No ahora. No habiendo llegado aquí.

El ángel niega con la cabeza, sus ojos viajan a sus manos, aquí sin alas o gracia, un humano más, y el peso de un culpa tan grande como la tuya carcomiéndole el alma, aquí bajo tus mismas condiciones... ¿por qué luce entonces más lejano que nunca?

“No quieres escucharlo Dean, lo que en realidad siento por ti,” te suelta severamente.

Es lo justo. Un consejo de la mano a una salida. Porque es un ser misericordioso aunque no lo deba. Porque ha sido programado de ese modo en su creación. Y no deberías tomar ventaja de ello. Deberías saber mucho mejor que eso. No puedes simplemente jugar al estúpido como él lo desea, porque finalmente sabes que eso solo hará más mal que bien, así que te callas mientras sientes tu estómago contraerse con algo que no es incomodidad sino todo lo contrario. Porque no le estás ordenando que calle. Y tu silencio propiamente otorga una licencia que te llena de adrenalina la cabeza.

“Te amo,” es lo siguiente que te dice.

Es lo mismo que te dijo esa noche cuando creyó que dormías ¿no es así?

“He captado la idea, pantalones sabios,” le interrumpes en un balbuceo.

Tus dedos se tuercen alrededor de la palanca de cambios, sin embargo el auto continúa estático.

“Dean,” te llama él.

Tú arrugas la cara de pésima forma. Pero aquello no le asusta en absoluto. Jamás lo haría. Lee bien a través de tus maneras insolentes fruto de tu constate lucha de supervivencia.

“Calla un segundo Cas ¿por favor?” le pides.

Jesucristo bendito ¿qué otra cosa se supone que le digas, ah? – piensas. Pues yo tengo un par de ideas, si me lo permites.

La paciencia de Cas se agota más temprano que el fondo de tus conclusiones así que sus labios están de pronto sobre los tuyos, pegados ahí después de un torpe “smack” que no ocurre por mero accidente porque dura algo de 4 segundos que es lo que te tardas en reaccionar y empujarte lejos de su cuerpo. Baby rechina sus llantas un poco, como cuando la usas de cama para tener sexo. Tu libido alborotada te obliga a maldecir.

Los ojos azules te miran, los labios del ángel continúan entreabiertos de la misma forma en la que reclamaron tu boca y tú no tienes idea de cómo reaccionar justo ahora, o de aquí para lo que te queda de vida. Castiel no se disculpa. No se disculparía por algo que no siente, jamás. Tú le miras. Perdido. Atormentado. Abrumado de la velocidad en que tus neuronas trabajan en su intento de quebrar el código de todo esto. Tu perra vida y la remota posibilidad de luz en una esquina de ella, para quizás su morboso balance.

“¿Qué demonios?” finalmente le preguntas y te odias cuando te escuchas tan sin aliento.

Es bastante cliché que te lleves las manos a la boca pero lo haces. ¿Podrías hacer siquiera otra cosa, cariño?

“¿No es esto lo que se hace después de confesarse?” el ángel te pregunta.

“No puedes aprender de conducta social de una película porno Cas, no es correcto,” le resondras derrotado.

Él inclina la cabeza a un lado sin entenderte. Porque sus nociones de correcto e incorrecto han fluctuado dramáticamente desde que te ha conocido. Pero Dean, seamos honestos, pese a que probablemente haya llegado la hora, no piensas explicárselo ¿no es así? Que no es particularmente aceptable para ti tumbarle en el asiento de atrás y resbalarle el traincoat por los hombros. Que en la vida considerarías envolverte en el cuerpo de otro hombre como lo has hecho con él. Que lo que haces aquí. No es algo sin importancia.

Sus labios vuelven a hacerse camino hacia los tuyos.

Tú callas nuevamente. Callas. Otorgas. Y no te preguntas nada. Porque sabes bien cada respuesta al fin y al cabo. Te las sabes de memoria Dean Winchester ¿Qué acaso no es todo en lo que puedes pensar cada noche antes de dormir? Que él es la otra persona que te has permitido amar con esta codependencia maldita y a libre albedrío.

Tu ángel caído. Tu Castiel. -


End file.
